Antes Amma ahora Hyuga
by Tetsu Yoshida
Summary: Con un padre que ocupa un importante puesto en el mundo empresarial, una madre que es estrella de cine, y un hermano que es vocalista de la súper popular banda Lost . Amma Tenten, una estudiante de diseño, modelo y actriz de películas de misterio, otaku en secreto y mucho más a sus tan solo 17 años, está a punto de verse en una situación más apretada donde


Capítulo 1.- La moneda: Primera cara.

La música taladraba mis oídos, sentía como la fuerza sonora hacía temblar mis huesos, el olor a alcohol y cigarro me comenzaban a fastidiar al igual que la absurda insistencia que tenía el chico a mi lado por cortejarme.

-Cariño, si me disculpas tengo que ir al tocador. Enseguida vuelvo.- lo interrumpí abruptamente con una mentira a la vez que me levantaba de la barra sin darle oportunidad de rechistar. Yo no era pertenecía a la clase de persona que suele mentir –bueno, en realidad si considerando que mi vida era una total farsa- pero sinceramente aquel joven me estaba hartando con sus asquerosas insinuaciones y con los gestos que hacía con el cabello y la lengua en un vano intento de acentuar su ¨excesiva belleza nata¨.

Una vez me aseguré de haberme perdido de su vista entre la multitud de gente bailando, di vuelta sobre mí misma cambiando mi rumbo hacia los balcones que quedaban en la planta de arriba, sintiendo las miradas lujuriosas de más de un viejo podrido sobre mi trasero y como las novias de estos intentaban asesinarme con los ojos, aunque bueno, yo las compadecía recordando los hechos de que el 50% de ellas estaban viejas y el otro 50% que aún se mantenían jóvenes estaban por demás de usadas lo que hacía disminuir su calidad.

-Por dios, está para comérsela… Y esas piernas…- oí decirle un muchacho a su compañero que bajaban las escaleras a la vez que yo subía, obviamente y más que predecible, deteniéndose al final de este para tener un mejor panorama de mi silueta. Bajé mi cabeza un poco echándome un vistazo, tenía las piernas expuestas dentro de ese vestido café que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, ajustado al cuerpo mientras que en la parte de arriba me dejaba al expuesto por completo el brazo derecho incluyendo el hombro, y el izquierdo más adornado que vestido por una manga estilo rasgada, los tacones cafés de punta redonda solo aumentaba mi altura.

De cualquier forma ya había logrado acostumbrarme a aquella falsedad e incomodes, a nunca pasar desaparecida, a ser comida con la mirada, a tener que ser refinada por más que quería gritar lo zorras que eran todas, a las artificiales elongaciones que todos me dirigían sobre mi delgadez cuando en realidad querían decir ¨Pareces una maldita anoréxica¨. En fin. Aun así, a pesar de todo y en lo más recóndito de mi ser aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir, aún conservaba las esperanzas de conseguir a alguien que me comprendiera, que no se me acercara por conveniencia ni por hacerme daño, que cuando me dijera ¨Te amo¨ viniera del corazón… Ilusiones, jamás aprendo ¿Verdad?

- Shun… Ojala y fueras real.- susurré el nombre de mi amor platónico a la vez que me apoyaba de los codos en el barandal, observando la luna pintada en el cielo nocturno con anhelo de alcanzarla, deseando poder ser alumbrada con su supuesta luz del romance y encontrar mi amor verdadero. Shun era un personaje de anime/manga del cual he estado enamorada desde los 8 años, la descripción perfecta de mi chico ideal y de la vida que me gustaría llevar con este: acción, aventura, romance, pasión, entusiasmo… Algo para no olvidar.

En eso de estar suspirando contra mi ambición, escuché pasos, pasos sigilosos pero firmes, pasos que se acercaban a mí o más precisamente hacia mi derecha. Eché un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y allí estaba él, el dueño de las pisadas que sorprendentemente no noté al entrar juzgando que ya estaba allí desde antes que yo por la silla arrimada a lo lejos. Era de melena larga y castaña, y cuando decía larga era realmente larga, le llegaba mucho más abajo de la cintura lo que me llevó a pensar por un momento que era gay, poseedor de unos raros pero hipnotizadores orbes pelar que me observaban con curiosidad e interés, cuerpo notablemente atlético de músculos deliciosos y excitantes que se marcaban detrás de esa camisa negra. Por primera vez en la vida catalogué a un chico como sexy, ni siquiera el prometido de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, ambos organizadores de la fiesta, era tan apetecible como el tipo que tenía ante mí, como si hubiera salido de un manga yaoi.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso pero te puedo asegurar que soy 100% real. Ni una sola operación.- me dijo a lo yo quedé aturdida haciendo involuntariamente una mueca de confusión que logró sacarle una media sonrisa. Me sonrojé, no solo por la imagen que ahora me estaba dando si no por darme cuenta de que había sido escuchada por un completo extraño el cual ahora sabía el nombre de mi amado, no que lo amaba pero si su nombre y eso era en mi opinión algo…

-Vergonzoso.- susurré lo que debió quedarse en mi cabeza de nueva cuenta. El me miró con una ceja alzada preguntándome con la vista a lo que me refería, no me inmuté, tampoco me veía en posición de responder a una incógnita no formulada. Reí nerviosamente tratando de desviar el tema, tomando mi cartera de mano de terciopelo café que había dejado en el barandal, resonando la pulsera de plata que tenía en la mano derecha, dándome la media vuelta sobre mis tacones dispuesta a regresar por donde venía, meneando mi cabello chocolate que había sido peinado de lado sostenido un mechón con el otro y así sucesivamente.- Sr, lamento mucho ser una molestia, no sabía que estaba aquí. Si me disculpa me…

-No, no se vaya.- me había tomado de la muñeca jalándome con un poco de brusquedad hacia él, gracias a los altos tacones no pude retomar el equilibrio chocando suavemente con su formidable pecho, inmediatamente me separé con la cara prendida en fuego, era la primera vez que me sonrojaba tanto, ahora me parecía más a una de las típicos personajes femeninos del anime shöjo que a mí misma lo que solo empeoraba mi humor por haber caído tan bajo. Él se dio cuenta de ello por lo que me sonrió tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos buscando una forma directa de ver mis orbes.- No es ninguna molestia. De hecho es una bendición que haya llegado, me estaba comenzando a aburrir por no tener a nadie con quien hablar. Venga, siéntese.

Me llevó a la única mesa del balcón que hacía juego con este, apartándome la silla para que yo me sentara, no puse objeción y acepté. El balcón tenía el piso de madera pulida, las barandas hechas de madera un poco más clara que la del piso, la mesa y la silla del mismo material, el balcón debía de medir como mínimo 4 metros de diámetro ya que este formaba la mitad de un circulo, atrás de nosotros una puerta doble y una ventana de vidrio oscuro que permitía ver quien estaba dentro del balcón pero no dentro de la casa. Sinceramente hermoso, lamentablemente no pude seguir viendo su estructura por el joven frente a mí que estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación, para mi desgracia yo no sabía que contestar frente a hombres así juzgándolo por sus expectativas que era de la clase que no se daba por vencido solo por contesta vulgar.

-Y bien… Si mis cálculos son correctos usted debe de ser la hermana menor de Amma Tiger ¿Cierto?- solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza confirmando su teoría, no estaba muy interesada en la conversación pero como aún no encontraba una forma segura de escabullirme no tenía más que aguantar y desear que por obra de magia y del espíritu santo Goku viniera a buscarme y me llevara con él a buscar las benditas esferas del dragón. No era muy difícil saber que compartía sangre con el súper-popular vocalista Tiger de la banda ¨Lost¨ por lo que no me sorprendí. En primer lugar por nuestro parecido: ambos éramos castaños de ojos achocolatados y piel blanquecina, ambos con casi el mismo corte de cabello a pesar de nuestra diferencia de sexos, él al igual que yo prefería llevar su melena siempre amarrada en trenzas; nuestros gestos, expresiones, acento, en todo nos parecíamos por lo que no había forma de no aparentarnos. En segundo lugar porque todos los Ammas tenían la ley de llevar el cabello amarrado en trenzas, colas o diademas, de cualquier forma que no fuera suelto, además los rumores sobre nuestros ojos de color único entre el chocolate, café, avellana, miel y similares se estaba comenzando a expandir, nadie sabía cuál era el color verdadero de nuestros orbes pero aun así a mí me gustaba creer que eran chocolates, después de todo ese era mi sabor favorito.- Vaya, nunca pensé en encontrarme tan repentinamente con la fabulosa modelo Amma Tenten.

-Ni yo con alguien que conociera mi nombre antes que yo el suyo.- era cierto, hasta ese momento no me había dicho su nombre algo que me comenzaba a enfadar. Simplemente me molestaba el no saber con quién estaba tratando, lo único que podía apostar era a que era un Hyuga por el color de sus ojos.

-Disculpa mi falta de cortesía. Hyuga Neji, futuro líder de las empresas ¨Empire Hyuga¨.- se presentó finalmente estirando su carta de presentación hacia mí la cual la había sacado de no sé dónde ni en qué momento. La tomé con algo de desconfianza y fingí leerla para luego regresársela pero con un leve movimiento de manos me señaló que me lo quedará. La arrugué debajo de la mesa y la tire para que así no se diera cuenta, no necesitaba esas malditas tarjetas cuando tenía mi propia empresa.

-¿Futuro líder? Pensé que ya habías heredado, así dicen los rumores.- contesté simulando curiosidad mirándolo con aburrimiento. Lo dicho anteriormente por mí era cierto aunque probablemente estaba equivocada, después de todo no sabía cuál de las dos empresas pertenecientes a la familia Hyuga ya había heredado.

Las empresas Hyuga habían sido divididas en dos al tener gemelos, se le conservó el nombre de ¨Hyuga Corporation¨ a la empresa que iba hacia el supuestamente hermano mayor de los gemelos, mientras que ¨Empire Hyuga¨ fue el recién creado por y para el menor de los hermanos. Ese era un clan sumamente difícil y tradicionalista, tanto así para llegar al punto de dejar sin herencia al menor, gracias adiós que este supo aprovechar el dinero que obligatoriamente le tocaba obtener construyendo su propia empresa la cual sorprendentemente le había llegado en santiamén a los ¨Hyuga Corporation¨.

-Te equivocas, fue la empresa de mi prima, Uzumaki Hinata de ¨Hyuga Corporatión¨, la que tuvo nuevo líder. Yo aún no me he casado para poder heredar mi parte.- me contestó con cierto tono de ¿Rencor? No dije nada más al respecto, suponiendo que de seguro estaba resentido por la falta de humanidad de su clan. La amabilidad y atención que poseían sus ojos habían sido inmediatamente absorbidas siendo remplazadas por dureza y frialdad, la sonrisa excitante desapareció al igual que cualquier resto de gentileza en su aura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, aparentemente estaba más que resentido por su familia… De cierta forma él era ¨intrigante¨.- No me gusta hablar de esto.

-Etto… Y-yo, perdóneme si dije algo que le afectara Hyuga-san.

-Tsk, no importa…

-De verdad lamento si le ofendí yo solo…

-Dije que…

-Le aseguro que no era mi intención, yo no…- no le dejaba hablar, estaba tan apresurada a dejar las cosas en claro pero aun así los nervios me invadían. Es más, por cada palabra que decía estos aumentaban y el solo hecho de… Momento, momento, acaso él ¿Me besó? Cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y sus labios se adueñaban de los míos sintiendo su aliento rozar mis mejillas; no fue un beso apasionado, ni violento, ni mucho menos romántico, solo fue un beso, un beso que me había dejado con la boca entreabierta, los pómulos rojos y el deseo de más matándome por dentro. - ¿Po-por qué?

-Porque no dejabas de disculparte. Así te callé ¿Cierto?- me sonrió con arrogancia y un deje de gracia en su mirar. Desvié mis ojos evadiendo los suyos con notoria vergüenza, él no se volvió a sentar, en cambio había estirado su pálida mano hasta mí haciendo que yo recorriera la amplitud este hasta llegar a su perfecto rostro hipnotizador que era cubierto por mechones de cabello que volaban a la par del viento. Si fuera un anime shöjo de seguro el fondo detrás de él se hubiera pintado de un rosa pálido, con rosas y destellos, algo que por un momento me pareció ver pero luego fue desvanecido al intentar prestarle atención a sus palabras.- Vamos. Parece que la pareja va a hacer un anuncio.

-S-sí.

Acepté su mano y nos encaminamos al jardín de la mansión donde había una tarima gigante con un micrófono solitario en medio, mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos y platos lleno de comida a su alrededor mientras que el césped hacía perfectamente su labor de hacerle imposible el paso a las mujeres con tacones, incluyéndome. Haciendo malabares y acrobacias para no caer y estampar mi cara en la tierra húmeda gracias a la lluvia recién terminada, comencé a caminar hasta la mesa donde se encontraban mis dos únicos amigos: la súper escandalosa Yamanaka Ino y el que parece un vómito andante Rock Lee.

-¿Qué tal?- las saludé al ya estar junto a ellos, Lee inmediatamente se levantó ayudándome a sentarme ignorando la seña de mano que le había dicho en forma de que no era necesario. Lee era un chico bastante alto de cabello azabache peinado en forma de tazón, algo que le quedaba espantoso pero que combinaba con su extraordinaria personalidad, ojos iguales demasiados grandes para ser verdaderos adornados por un par de cejas extremadamente gruesas, piel bronceada y musculosa a pesar de parecer un chico de poca estructura muscular a primera vista; una maravillosa persona sin duda alguna, mi primer y único amigo hombre que no se me había acercado con intenciones incorrectas.- Gracias Lee.

-No es nada mi hermosa florecita.- seguido de eso me sonrió enseñándome por completo toda su dentadura perfecta y cerrando la mano en un puño en frente de sí sacando el dedo gordo en forma de un ¨ ¡Bien!¨. Estaba ataviado con un traje completamente verde oscuro, camisa negra por dentro, corbata roja perfectamente amarrada y unos bien pulidos zapatos negros de marca. Lee tenía un gusto muy bueno en las ropas, no por nada era modelo junto a nosotras, el problema era que usaba el verde en excesivo, algo que molestaba a bastantes grados a la rubia frente a mí.

-Tenten. ¿Tengo razón o no en que el color del traje no era el adecuado para esta noche?- y allí vamos de nuevo, en el ambicioso juego de quien tiene la razón con Amma Tenten de jurado. Ino era una chica bastante bella y esbelta, de melena rubia larga hasta más debajo de la cintura mayormente amarrado en una cola alta de lado dejando gran parte de su cabello tapando uno de sus ojos turquesa como en ese instante, piel nívea y tentadora hasta para mí misma, siempre ceñida por ropas moradas como la que llevaba ahora: vestido morado metálico hasta las rodillas, con escote redondo y un lazo alrededor de la cintura, sencillo pero elegante, combinado con unos tacones bajos plateados que dejaban al expuesto sus dedos del pie.

-Hubiera sido más placentero un simple ¨ ¡Hola Tenten!¨.- rodó los ojos a la vez que sacaba su lengua logrando que me riera. Negué con la cabeza a la vez que tomaba un sorbo del vino recién servido en las copas, mirando expectativamente como esos dos querían matarse con la vista.

En eso escuché el sonido del micrófono siendo probado por una voz femenina que distinguí como la de Haruno Sakura, a un lado su como siempre frío y aterrador prometido Uchiha Sasuke, de brazos cruzados observando a nosotros los invitados con desdén. Muy pocas veces había tenido ¨el placer¨ de cruzar palabras con el Uchiha, mayormente cuando nos encontrábamos en asuntos de la empresa que por ser la única con tiempo de sobra en la familia tenía que ir a resolver topándome con los hermanos Uchiha. A diferencia de su hermano menor, Uchiha Itachi si era alguien agradable y apetecible por decirlo de alguna forma, todo un personaje yaoi del dúo ¨egoísta¨ siendo él el ocupador del puesto ¨semen¨.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Espero que lo estén pasando bien, primero que nada gracias por venir, es un placer tenerlos aquí.- habló finalmente Sakura haciendo uso de la típica charla formal que se daba al comenzar el verdadero evento, al fin después de 4 horas comenzaría lo que en verdad era la fiesta. La repasé con la mirada, estaba metida en un vestido largo rosa pálido, no hasta los tobillos pero si 4 dedos más debajo de las rodillas la cual caía en capas, la parte del escote era de tiros que se amarraban en los hombros por un broche plateado mientras que debajo de los senos había un lazo transparente con escarcha plateada al igual que los tacones que llevaba puesto. A pesar de que el color rosa no era mi favorito debía de admitir que a ella le quedaba muy bien, sin contar el hecho de que resaltaba su pelo de igual color, sus ojos jades y su blanca piel.

Siguió hablando por un par de minutos, no le presté atención, ya me sabía ese discurso de memoria al igual que muchos otros, después de todo era el mismo que se ha usado desde que la historia de los discursos para fiestas comenzó. Sin embargo me concentré en su prometido, guardando cada detalle en mi memoria, desde su pelo azabache puntiagudo, pasando por sus ojos de igual color que parecían más un pozo sin fondo, su musculoso cuerpo y terminando en la piel que le robo a un muerto, solo para sacar una formula mental de lo que Sasuke estaba hecho en realidad: Camisa blanca+ chaleco de vestir negro+ corbata roja de rayas+ zapatos pulidos+ no me importa ni una mierda=Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ahora, acabando con las formalidades, solo queremos decir que…- guardaron silencio por un segundo dejando a la mayoría de los espectadores con intriga. Como si fuera un manga de suspenso por el cual tendría que esperar otra semana para saber lo que le pasó al protagonista me enfurecí, inflando mis mejillas cruzándome de brazos mientras que Ino se comía las uñas de Lee ya que obviamente no dañaría su manicura, y Lee hacía el sonido de redoble de tambores usando los cubiertos y su mano disponible.- Tendremos un bebé.

Los aplausos invadieron el jardín, los hombres silbaban y las mujeres emitían gritillos de emoción, entre ellos la nunca desapercibida Ino y su camarada en lo que le conviene Lee los cuales se habían levantado para felicitarla. Yo por mi parte sonreí y seguí aplaudiendo, luego la felicitaría pero no en ese instante donde todos parecían aplastar a Sakura mientras que el pobre y gruñón de Sasuke hacía lo imposible para que nadie se acercara a su prometida.

Luego de haber cenado todos nos levantamos dirigiéndonos nuevamente al interior de la mansión, donde se llevaría a cabo la verdadera fiesta. Lee, Ino y yo nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas apartadas alrededor de la pista de baile, Lee era el único con ganas de bailar mientras que Ino se quejaba de los tacones y yo luchaba contra el sueño.

-¡Siento que voy a morir!-expresó la Yamanaka con notorio dramatismo elevando sus manos a la cabeza tomándose la misma para luego dejar caer su cara en la mesa, Lee le paso una mano por la espalda conteniendo una risa, yo exploté.

-Te dije que no trajeras tacones tan incómodos, además el par son dos tallas menos de la que debes de usar. ¡Obvio que te está cortando la circulación del pie!- reprochaba a las risas manteniendo mi mano derecha en la boca, aún estábamos en público por lo que no podía simplemente echar la Sra carcajada de mi vida, menos aún si eso arruinaría conmigo la reputación de mis compañeros.

-Ay no, ahora no podré usar más ningún tipo de calzado y tendré que modelar en sillas de rueda, es más ¡Ni si quiera estaré en pasarela! Si no sentada en un sillón viejo con olor a orine, 7 gatos y un marido viejo.- esa era Ino, la reina del desastre. Si fuera anime de seguro Lee y yo nos viéramos con una gota gorda volando sobre nuestras cabezas mirándola como si fuera un bicho, y a un lado de nuestras caras en tinte negro la palabra _¨Idiota¨._

A lo lejos vi como Sakura y Sasuke se acercaban, tomados de la mano echándose miradas fugaces pero llenas de amor, el Uchiha con disimulo y ella un poco más directa. En ese momento y sin poder evitarlo me dio un ataque de celos… Si, celos. Celos de que al menos ella haya encontrado a su pareja ideal, de tener un futuro lleno de amor, o de al menos poder tener la esperanza de un futuro así, a diferencia de mi persona que tenía que solo podía soñar con una vida estilo anime/manga a sabiendas de que algo así nunca pasará.

-Sakura-san, Sasuke-san. Felicidades, espero que les vaya de maravilla con el bebé.- sonriendo falsamente a la vez que me acercaba a la futura Sra Uchiha dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para el azabache solo estire mi mano dejando que besara mis nudillos para luego volver a sentarme junto a Lee. Yo no era muy amiga de esos dos, ni siquiera de la Haruno que aparentaba ser alguien amable a diferencia de Ino que decía haber sido amiga inseparable de la de ojos jades hasta mitad de la secundaria, las escasas veces que había hablado con ella fueron en cuestiones de trabajo cuando aún estaba en el modelaje y ahora que me la encontraba en los ensayos para una película de misterio y romance en la que ambas estábamos participando, de resto solo nos saludábamos por cortesía.

-Gracias Tenten-san…. Etto ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? Ya la mayoría de las mesas están ocupadas y…

-No hay problema, adelante.- contestó Lee por todos enseñando nuevamente su dentadura perfecta, Sakura agradeció y se sentó al lado de Ino con el Uchiha al lado el cual fulminaba a un desconcertado Lee con la mirada. Según tenía entendido Lee había estado enamorado por una larga época de la pelirosada hasta que se enteró que tenía novio, a pesar de la diferencia de edad teniendo el 22 y ella 19, eso lo sabía muy bien Sasuke que había sido amigo de la infancia de la chica por lo que había logrado presenciar las miles y miles de declaraciones que le hizo la cosa verde al cerezo. Aún me preguntaba cómo había logrado olvidarla tan rápido ¿O quizás solo había sido un capricho? Lo dudaba, Lee no era esa clase de persona y menos si se trata de sentimientos ajenos, por lo que debía de estar sufriendo por dentro al verlos juntos, 10 años enamorado de la misma persona no son fáciles de olvidar.

Seguimos hablando por un par de minutos de cosas triviales y sin importancia como los próximos viajes que teníamos planeado, algunos problemas empresariales, el fuego artificial que le explotó en la cabeza a Miley Cruz…. En fin, cosas sin mucha relevancia.

-¡Lee idiota!-gritaron a todo pulmón las dos chicas plantándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al recién nombrado, les observé con una sonrisa nerviosa sintiendo lástima por el herido. Sasuke se había ido en busca de un lugar privado para poder charlar cómodamente con su hermano, Itachi no se encontraba en la fiesta por asuntos de su clan por lo que no paraba de mandarle mensajes de texto exigiendo que le contestara.

-Oigan chicas, bajen un poco su tono de voz. Están llamando mucho la atención.

-Tenten tiene razón, sus voces se escuchaban hasta en el jardín.- apareció el Uchiha de la nada a mis espaldas, logrando sacarme un gritillo del susto. De cierta forma su ejemplo me pareció algo exagerado, y así era, contando la música a todo volumen, las voces de las personas y la distancia que dividía nuestra mesa hasta el jardín… Si, había sido exagerado y no era la única que opinaba aquello.

-No seas mentiroso Sasuke.- le reprochó su amada haciendo un gesto infantil: sacada de lengua, cruzada de brazos y mirada fulminante. Él ni se inmuto y se sentó al lado de Sakura a la vez que esta cambiaba drásticamente de expresión a un de regaño y reproche, como la de una madre al reprochar a su hijo por una barbaridad que hizo en público.- Oye, es de mala educación dejar sin presentar a tus amigos. Lo lamento Neji-san.

-No hay problema.

Pegué un salto sobre la silla a la vez que posicionaba mi mano izquierda a la altura de mi corazón, Lee me miró confundido al igual que Ino. Atrás de mí, nuevamente tomándome por sorpresa, apareció Hyuga Neji como por obra de magia. ¿Acaso hoy era el maldito día de asustar a Tenten?

-Tsk, deja y te presen…

-No es necesario. Hyuga Neji, un placer.- se presentó el de ojos platas cortando al azabache, besando los nudillos de la Yamanaka y estrechando la mano de Lee para luego sentarse en la única silla disponible: la que estaba junto a mí.-Si me permiten… Aunque contigo ya he tenido el honor de conversar.

-Qué bueno es verlo otra vez Hyuga-san.- le sonreí dejando que besara mi mano a pesar de ya habernos visto antes, era una maldita regla de gala infalible que ni yo misma con todo el poder del mundo podía refutar. El me miró con ¿Coquetería? Logrando que me sonrojara pero aun así mantuve la mirada hasta que Ino habló:

-Uh ¿Así que se conocen?

-Parecido, de hecho hablamos por primera vez hace un par de horas.- respondió Neji bebiendo de la copa de vino rojo que tenía en su mano, disimuladamente observé como se deslizaba por su labio una gota del líquido, inconsciente entrelacé mis piernas. No me gustaba ni mucho menos lo deseaba pero tenía que admitirlo, el tipo era ardiente en todos los sentidos de la palabra y yo no era nada más y nada menos que una amante del yaoi desesperada e ilusionada por un personaje inexistente.- ¿Pasa algo, Tenten-san?

-¿Ah? Na-nada en absoluto.

Seguimos charlando así por un par de minutos hasta que Lee se hartó y arrastró a Ino a la pista de baile, seguido de la feliz pareja quedando así yo y Neji en soledad. Estaba nerviosa, el me miraba con curiosidad y travesura sin la menor intención de disimularlo, de hecho tenía su cabeza recargada en la palma de su mano bebiendo distraídamente de su copa con el rostro directamente inclinado hacia mí por lo que no había forma de pensar que estaba distraído con el cuadro de mariposas de atrás o que le estaba viendo el trasero a una mujer.

-¿Hay algún problema Hyuga-san?- me estaba comenzando a molestar, no me gustaba para nada que me miraran así, si quería decir algo solo tenía que hacerlo y ya, no había necesidad de acosarme con la mirada.

-Sí, el que me llames por mi apellido. Por favor sólo dime Neji.

-Pues bien _Neji-san.-_comencé resaltando su nombre, él acercó su rostro peligrosamente al mío, recordé el beso y me sonrojé algo que notó por lo que sonrió con arrogancia.-¿Algún otro problema además de ese?

-¿La pregunta iba dirigida a mi o a ti?- su pregunta me tomó desprevenida, escasos centímetros dividían nuestras caras, sentía su cálida respiración chocar con la mía. Intenté alejarme pero él tomó mi mejilla con su mano acariciándome con el pulgar. Iba a preguntar respecto a su incógnita cuando me interrumpió, deduje que había adivinado y así era.- Porque pareces nerviosa ¿Tan temprano y ya estás ebria?

-¡N-no! Apenas y he bebido algo.- me defendí apartando su mano de mi rostro pasándome a la silla siguiente y después a la otra viendo como él se arrimaba a medida que yo me movía. Yo me alejaba y Neji se acercaba, era como un juego de chibis.- Solo… Solo me duele algo la cabeza, la música me aturde y el olor a alcohol me da nauseas.

-Vaya, si ese es el caso permítame llevarla a casa. Sería una verdadera lástima si se vomitara encima y ensuciara ese hermoso vestido, el cual cabe decir, le queda de maravilla.- llegué a la última silla donde se había sentado con anterioridad Sasuke, si me volvía a arrimar caería en el piso por lo que o me quedaba allí dejando que abusara de mi espacio personal o aceptaba su propuesta, estaba acorralada. Eso fue… Inteligente.- ¿Y bien?

-Si usted insiste…

Al siguiente instante ya estábamos en su auto, me había despedido de los chicos por medio de un mensaje ya que no los había encontrado, el vehículo frente a mí era una camioneta blanca ¿De qué tipo? Ni idea, no se le distinguía nada más que el color por la oscuridad reinante de la noche. A pesar de que hacía frío y se me estaban congelando los dedos del pie, abrí la ventana, el encendió el motor sin decir palabra, segundo más tarde fui bruscamente movida hacia atrás por la velocidad del carro, saqué mi cabeza por la ventana riéndome, amaba la sensación.

-¿De qué se ríe? ¿Le gusta la velocidad?- me preguntó casi a los gritos al ver lo divertida que estaba, sintiendo como mi peinado se retiraba permitiendo que con libertad digna mechones de cabello café volasen, alguno adhiriéndose a mi rostro y otros bailaban al son del viento.

-Algo así. En realidad es la libertad que se siente, mayormente siempre tengo que estar atada a las reglas de mierda que me impone mi trabajo y familia.- le respondí sin medir el uso de mi vocabulario, inmediatamente me tapé la boca avergonzada oyendo una vivaz carcajada por parte de él. Me metí nuevamente al interior del auto con la cabeza gacha y un rojo terrible tiñendo mis pómulos.- Y-yo…

-Jamás pensé que la palabra ¨mierda¨ estuviera en su diccionario.- se echó a reír otra vez haciendo que con ello me sintiera cada vez peor. ¿Ahora qué pensaría de mí? La refinada, elegante, pretenciosa y aparentemente perfecta Amma Tenten diciendo palabrotas… Lo que faltaba.- ¿Así que todo ese uso de palabras bonitas, ñoñas y estúpidas no era más que una fachada?

-Se podría decir que si…

-¿Sabe? Cada vez me agrada más.- acarició mi revoltosa melena castaña arreglando un mechón antes apegado a mis labios detrás de la oreja.- Siéntase libre de ser quien es, no me gusta que me mientan. Conmigo no tiene la necesidad de ser así.

-Gracias, Neji-san.- me sonrojé de nueva cuenta y le sonreí. Hice a un lado mi cabeza volviendo a sacarla por la ventana, soltando un grito de felicidad y alegría seguida de risas infantiles acompañadas de masculinas por parte de él. Inmediatamente mi risas se apagaron y regresé al carro, recordando que aún no le había dado mi dirección y ya nos acercábamos a la autopista que cogía rumbo a mi departamento.- Cierto, se me olvidaba. Para llegar a mi casa, en la próxima calle tiene que…

-No es necesario. No tengo planeado llevarla a su hogar, más bien la invito a tomar un par de copas conmigo en mi mansión.- le miré con una ceja alzada, él sonrió de regreso pasando su mano alrededor de mis hombros. Espera… ¿En qué momento nos habíamos tomado tanta confianza? No ¿En qué momento él me había tomado tanta confianza? Aun así, me sentí cómoda entre sus brazos por lo que ni me inmuté. Él era… Divertido, a pesar de su expresión seria.- No es gusto que ellos sigan con la fiesta mientras que nosotros no ¿Qué dice?

Si había una forma simple de describir a Hyuga Neji en 5 palabras, yo diría que es: sexy, intrigante, inteligente, divertido y… _Perfecto… _Él era como Shun…


End file.
